The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a sheet.
An image forming apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral includes a cover member that is opened and closed when the user accesses an image forming portion and carries out maintenance to eliminate a paper jam or the like. Here, an electrostatic discharge may be generated when the user touches the inside of the image forming apparatus. In that case, a problem such as an erroneous operation of the control portion or a failure of an electric component may occur. On the other hand, according to a known technology, a handle provided on a cover portion is grounded via a housing so that a static electricity is removed when the user touches the handle.